the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Bahamut
"You do not belong here, mortal." - Bahamut Bahamut is the patron deity of dragons, and is viewed as the progenitor of all dragons in the multiverse. To those who know of him, he is often revered with fierce devotion by his subjects and those who wish to undertake the power of a dragon. His presence in the Land of Drakes is likely one of many other dimensions that he resides in. Biography God of Dragons The origins of Bahamut are largely left unknown, as the deity is as mysterious as he is dangerous. What is known is that he is a very ancient and very powerful dragon god, having existed through multiple dimensions and multiple timelines, in places long buried in the past and soaked in the future. Bahamut’s entire existence seems to revolve around the defense of dragon kind, regardless of what dimension they reside in. He considers himself the god to all dragons everywhere, and treats himself as such through conduct and actions. It is believed that whenever dragons may be in danger, Bahamut arrives to deal with whatever the cause may be. He can also be summoned, through the proper rituals. His presence in the Sherwood Isles is for a simple reason; as the Land of Drakes is mostly populated by dragons, it is understandable why Bahamut would be here as well. His role in the overall progress of the kingdom is unknown, though it is believed that he does nothing to affect the day-to-day of his subjects. Rather, he only acts if absolutely needed, likely whenever peace is threatened. Why Bahamut allowed the Land of Drakes to be annexed by Jasper is also largely left unknown. Though, it is theorized that the two gods are possibly equals in terms of power, and as long as the humans stay away from the mainland, there would be no issue. Appearance In his current iteration, Bahamut stands at exactly 20 feet tall; his physical appearance more so resembles a man in dragon armor, rather than an actual dragon. The armor is a deep, navy blue, trimmed with a vibrant gold around most of the edges. The armor itself looks very much like a dragon; the helmet is shaped like a dragon’s head, with large horns protruding from the top. The dragon helmet’s jaw opens up, allowing a gap for breathing. Spiny protrusions run the length of the armor, specifically at the shoulders, elbows, knees, back and the back of the legs. The fingers of each gauntlet are sharp, much like a dragon’s claws would be. Hanging from his waist is a striped, red sash, separated into four strips of cloth. On his back, swords are entirely arranged in a pattern that resembles a set of wings, seemingly held together by magical forces. Lastly, a thick tail runs extends from the back of his armor, reaching down to his feet in length. Personality It is assumed that Bahamut’s personality largely reflects upon his ideals as a dimension-spanning deity; he shows devotion towards his own kind, going to great lengths to protect the dragons that he fosters. At the same time, he also shows interest towards mortals who desire to know the ways of the dragon, spawning dragon warriors like the dragoon. However, Bahamut is aware of who would try to misuse this knowledge, and ignores anyone who he would deem to do so. Much like the dragons he watches over, Bahamut is very wise; having existed throughout many different dimensions and timelines, he has gathered a vast amount of knowledge on many topics. If spurred to action, Bahamut becomes a brutal and efficient combatant, able to turn the tide of almost any conflict with relative ease. Relationships Jasper The relationship between Jasper and Bahamut is left purely to speculation; Jasper rarely speaks of the dragon god and tends to leave the Land of Drakes to their own devices. It is assumed that the two gods merely allow each other to co-exist, as conflict between them could prove immensely chaotic. Category:Rubidian Empire Category:Rubidian Pantheon Category:Characters Category:Outworlder